Seven Years of Summer
by Future Starkid Member
Summary: A love story of the two most different people during summer throughout seven years. Dramione. Written for flawsmadebeautiful's birthday which was... a while ago...soooo Happy Belated birthday Saffy! T to be safe. Some spoilers if you haven't read the books or at least seen the movies. A little tiny bit AU because of the pairing and a little... surprise at the end. R&R!


_This is for my good Fanfiction friend, flawsmadebeautiful, formerly Sapphire Leo, who I called Saffy. It was her birthday quite a few days ago and this is my very late present._

_It's a Dramione one-shot and the prompt is summer. And when it says Year Whatever, like Year 1, it's the summer after first year so yeah. And yes, I get what I wrote for Year 7 isn't really a summer but….still. :P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would insert something about Hufflepuffs being particularly good finders, and in the 7__th__ book, The Quibbler would have an article about how Cedric Diggory came back and is now a sparkly vampire._

_Enjoy!_

**Year 1**

She was weeding her mother's garden on the hot summer day, the bright sun shining clear, when she heard the _crack _of what could only be apparition. She looked up and wiped her arm across her forehead, leaving dirt and collecting sweat. She saw a family of three blondes, a father, a mother, and a son.

The father tells the son something and he quickly nods and walks down the street and to her house. She quickly turns her head away as he knocks on the door. He waits and her mother opens the door. He asks for something that she cannot hear, but her mother disappears inside the house to retrieve whatever it is, leaving him on the doorstep.

He stands with his hands in his pockets, looking around, assessing the neighborhood. She chances a glance at him, only for him to see her. Her mother comes back out and he takes what he needs.

As he walks away, he sends out a sneer and she looks at the ground and tries to hold back tears.

**Year 2**

During the course of their second year, they had not spoken a word to each other. Neither had said anything about being neighbors. Mostly because she didn't want to say anything and he didn't want anyone to know that his family had been cut out of the will and they no longer could afford their manor.

But when summer came, there was no avoiding it. They saw each other at least once a week, almost a daily basis. Neither were very happy about it. Whenever she would walk down to the library, he would mutter the words 'filthy mudblood' under his breath, and it took all that she had not to use magic outside of school.

**Year 3**

The next summer, the summer after third year, things seemed different. She could feel it. There was a day he even approached her of his own will and _didn't_ look like he couldn't stand her. Did it have something to do with the fact that during the school year, her temper got the best of her and she punched him? Maybe. But she would probably never know.

"I need your help." He'd said when he came up to her.

"With what?" She'd snapped.

"My mother tells me I need to fit in more. That people are getting suspicious."

"And you want me to help you?" she asked disbelievingly.

"No!" He said all too quickly. "My mother does. She thinks you'll be able to help me the most because you're a mud—muggleborn."

She smirked. "Fine but you'll have to do whatever I say."

He looked annoyed. "Fine."

**Year 4**

He still came by for Muggle Lessons, as they both called them. He need all the help he could get. The first day of summer back, he came right away and asked if she was alright. She said she was fine, as the underwater task had happened months ago.

He told her he meant about Diggory's death and Voldemort's return. She said she was alright, but he could tell by how pale she was, that she was far from being alright.

He suggested they take the day off and just "What do they call it? 'Hang out?'"

She laughed and said "Very good."

So they talked and talked and he stayed long enough for dinner before heading home, thinking of ways to get her mind off the horrible events of their fourth year.

**Year 5**

A couple days into summer, he came by. Her mother sent him up into her room, where she sat at her desk, studying. "Hello." He said

She lowered the book for a second but quickly put it back up. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "What did I do?"

"What do you think you did? You basically helped Umbridge in her ultimate plan for us to not learn anything!" She shouted.

"You really think I wanted to help her?! And that's really what you're worried about after all that happened at the Ministry? What were you thinking anyway?!"

She opened her mouth and then closed it when a thought occurred to her. She considered her next words carefully. "You care about me…" She said in wonder.

"What? No I don't. Where'd you get that idea from?" He said all this very fast.

"You're worried about me. You were worried about me last year. Making sure I was okay after the whole Cedric Diggory and Voldemort rising thing. And now asking me what I was thinking, fighting at the Ministry. You care. Just admit it." She said with a smile slowly gracing her face.

"Y-You're my friend. I-I have to care…."

"Yeah, that's the reason…" She said sarcastically with a smirk.

"It is!" He held up his hands in defense.

"Keep telling yourself that…"

**Year 6**

When he walked in, she was crying on her bed. "For the last time mum, hot chocolate is not going to help!"

He looked at the cup of hot chocolate in his hand and discreetly set it down like he never had it in the first place. "Umm…It's… not your mother…." She lay perfectly still. "I know that I'm the not the first person you want to see right now, but I just came to tell you that I'm sorry."

She stood up, seething. "You're right. You're not the first. You are the last person I want to see right now! In fact, I don't think I ever want to see you again!" She yelled, tears pouring down her face. She lost her angry façade and sank to the floor.

He lowered himself as well and held her in his arms until she stopped crying. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her head resting on his chest. "I didn't mean what I said."

"You're sorry? I should be the one who's apologizing. It's my fault Dumbledore's dead." He said quietly.

A brief silence followed. "Why? You didn't do it." She said matter-of-factly.

They saw each other less and less that summer. But when they were apart, both of their hearts ached for the other.

**Year 7**

The battle was over. They had…won. He looked around, trying to find her, hoping with all his being that she was still alive. He caught a glimpse of Potter talking to Lovegood. Potter would definitely know where she was.

He headed over to him, ignoring his mother's protests telling him to come back. But when he reached Lovegood, Potter had disappeared. He asked Lovegood if he'd seen her and she pointed to where she'd last been. He headed over there, but still couldn't find her. He thought for a moment, and started for the front of the Great Hall. Where the dead were being kept.

He saw her standing in front of Lupin. He came up behind her. "He was a good friend." She said. He nodded but didn't say anything, not really knowing the man. "No matter how different he was, or how many people thought him a monster, he found love. I thought I would never get to feel love, even if only for a moment. But I did. I have. I am." She looked at him.

It was in that moment that everything became clear. "I have too." And he pulled her too him in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, they heard a voice behind them.

"I was wondering when you two would figure it out." An old man who looked somewhat familiar stood before them. The two noticed that the man had a familiar twinkle behind familiar bright blue eyes.

He tilted his head and walked away. The two looked at each other and shook their heads.

And they both lived happily ever after.

_Quick thing…If you can guess who that was at the end, I'll give you a…. a….an e-chocolate bar! Yes! … :D_


End file.
